Casanuva
Sweets , | foodspinoff = Sweets , | hp = 1060 | spirit = 1300 | power = 700 | speed = 1160 | defence = 880 | ywb = 067 | ywb2 = 096 | ywww = 2005 | yww = 0035 | ukiukipedia = YW6-011 }} is a Rank A Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. Casanuva evolves from Cupistol when fused with a Love Buster. In Yo-kai Watch, Casanuva is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Komashura, and from Yo-kai Watch 2 to Yo-kai Watch 3, he is required to unlock Dandoodle. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Biology A dark grey-skinned Yo-kai with dull red, feminine eyes, and pointed ears. Casunuva has light pink hair that curls around a gold hoop and is accessorized with a red heart hairclip on the side. He wears a red scarf, and a white shirt held by a red sash. His legs appear dark turquoise with a single, angelic wing on each side and no visible feet. Each hand has a Love Buster on top of it, which is a red and gold heart-shaped cannon. True to his Medallium bio, he is a narcissist. He is a smooth talker and popular with the lady Yo-kais. In the game, he claims himself as the "loving prince of the Yo-kai World". Casanuva can make anyone he inspirits extremely popular and very noticeable. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Fuse Cupistol with a Love Buster. Casanuva also appears on all floors of Nocturne Hospital (Shopper's Row). Yo-kai Watch 2 Fuse Cupistol with the Love Buster, which is an item Cupistol can sometimes drop. Casanuva can also be freed from the present Crank-a-kai with a Yellow Coin. Casanuva can also be found at Gold-Gleaming Hwy. inside Mystery Way as of the Oni Evolution Update. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Casanuva can be freed by sending 500 Spirits to friends (he's crucial to unlock Dandoodle). Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |15-33x3|-|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Makes target so popular all foes will target them.}} |130|Restoration|All allies|Restores HP of allies with his extremely handsome aura!}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Etymology His English name, "Casanuva", is a corruption of Casanova. His Brazilian Portuguese name, " Don Juanito" come from "Don Juan (using the Spanish diminutive "Juanito")", who is a man who seduces women with boldness and ease. Origin Trivia * Casanuva's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Pickup, Dylan, Narcy, and McCool. In other languages Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Male Characters Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Yo-kai That Love Bread Category:Pink Yo-kai Category:Grey Yo-kai